Some conventional audio systems include a transceiver capable of receiving and transmitting audio signals on a first frequency and receiving audio signals on a second frequency. Such systems include a device for broadcasting the received audio signals. In such conventional systems, a user may not be aware of a change in source of the audio signals being output by the system.
For example, in a typical aviation communications system, hardware-defined radios provide audio output to a communications receiver over at least one audio channel. In most implementations, a cockpit audio panel controls a plurality of audio channels for simultaneous or individual audio messaging during a flight. For example, if a pilot experiences an extended period of time committed to cross country flights where little to no air communication takes place, it becomes dangerous to not continually listen for safety-critical message transmissions. Moreover, if the pilot is listening to a secondary audio channel, the pilot may not pay close attention to the audio being output. For example, if audio signals from a control tower are subsequently received and output by the audio panel on a primary channel, the pilot does not immediately detect the change in the audio source. As a result, the pilot will likely miss the safety-critical information.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in multi-channel radios used in aviation communications systems.